


My Sunshine

by Apple_tastic



Series: Phan OneShots [2]
Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Existential Crisis, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_tastic/pseuds/Apple_tastic
Summary: Everyone has someone they are drawn too. Sometimes it takes almost being hit by a flying suitcase to find them.





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A really dorky one shot, inspired by 'you are my sunshine' cover by Anna Bennigh

Phil had finally gotten back to his apartment building after a long day of errands.  
He longed go get back onto his couch and play video games for hours. As he headed up the stairs to his floor he heard a lot of yelling and cursing.

“for fucks sake!” Phil heard, it was definitely coming from a man. Next thing he knew a suitcase was flying past his head.

Phil yelped, just narrowly dodging it. “oh god I'm soo sorry” the man said, looking extremely worn, his curly brunette hair tangled on his forehead and his eyes red from what seemed like hours of crying.

“are you okay?” Phil asked.

“I'm fine” He answered “just leave the bag there!” he snapped as Phil went to grab the suitcase he'd thrown.

“its not like I can get into my stupid apartment anyway!” he said smacking his forehead on the apartment door hard.

“hey! don't do that! Let me help” Phil cried out as he hit his head again.

“I'm serious” Phil yelled as he went the smack his head a third time, this time his head landing on Phil's palm.

The man looked up and at Phil standing there, his hand resting against the door where he'd tried to hit it. His eyes welling up with tears.

“why do you care, why does anyone care, about anything, we all die in the end anyway, so what point is there in doing anything” the brunette squeaked his voice cracking as he choked back the tears.

Phil had never seen someone so broken before, “I care because no-one deserves to be left alone” he took a breath trying to grab his shoulder and turn him towards him, but the man flinched away.

“yeah we die in the end but its the living that's important, we do things so what time we have is important, no person is insignificant” Phil pleaded.

“now, will you please come and sit down for a while, at least until you calm down?” he begged

“ff..fine” the man responded.

“I'm Phil by the way, and you are?” Phil said finally able to hold onto his arm and guide him away from the door.

“I'm Dan ” he answered, his body heavy, but letting Phil guide him.

Phil picked up Dan's suitcase and led Dan into his apartment, sitting him down on the couch.

Dan sat there for a while in silence, but Phil could tell his head was far from silent, he could almost see the thought flying around inside. He was too nervous to speak in case he spooked him away.

Phil just sat next to him on the couch holding his hand softly on Dan's shoulder.

Half an hour had passed and Dan had drifted to sleep, he'd slowly leant into Phil, and Phil didn't stop him, Dan obviously needed someone to care for him. He felt he could be the one to bring him out of the dark.

When Dan woke his head felt clearer and his body felt lighter, this never happened. He'd had breakdowns and existential crisis’s before, but he never felt better really after they'd calmed.

No it was different this time. Someone cared, and he didn't even know why, he didn't know this person, they knew nothing about each other, but he still cared.

“hey” Phil said sitting up on the lounge as he watched Dan wake “are you okay?”

Dan turned to see Phil still there his hand leaning slightly against his own, the warmth travelling up his arm.

“uh yeah, I'm.. I'm sorry I fell asleep, I should probably go” Dan said jumping up off the lounge.

“oh, uh you don't have to go Dan, I mean your apartments not going anywhere so what's the rush” Phil stammered nervous about Dan being alone.

“uh are you sure?” Dan said too scared to make eye contact.

“yeah, I mean we have to get to know each other anyway, your my neighbour” Phil laughed.

Dan chuckled lightly and agreed to stay “yes what better way to get to know your neighbour than watching them have an existential crisis” he said sarcastically.

He sat back down on the lounge and looked at Phil, his piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

“thankyou for you know, helping me through that” Dan said.

“oh that's fine, I'm glad to have helped” Phil said smiling as watched Dan think, he could tell he wanted to ask something.

When he finally had the courage Dan asked his question “so why did you help me, I mean really, do you just go along helping strangers like that?”

Phil grinned “like I said no-one should be alone, and I guess I don’t know I felt like.. this is gonna sound stupid but like you needed Me!”

Dan blushed loudly breaking eye contact with him, he stammered as he replied ‘I think I know what you mean, I don't know how to really describe it, like you were a warm light, like sunshine and you scared away the dark...I've never felt that, ever!”

Phil's heart pounded in his chest, something had drawn him to this day, something made it so he arrived at that precise moment to be there, call it what you want but to him in this moment it felt like fate

“well, wha..what if I was to be your sunshine?”

Dan's eyes widened “What?!”

“i...i.i know we don't really know each other, but we can learn everything in time, I'm just saying I could be your sunshine, lighting your way through the darkness... if you want” Phil blurted out hoping he didn't sound either cheesy or just plain stupid.

Dan was lost for words, no-one had ever cared so much for him, especially a stranger he hardly knew.

Dan's silence made Phil nervous and he hurriedly said “I'm sorry that was stupid I shouldn't have said it, just forget I said it!” but Dan stopped him, yelling out “No!”

Phil went silent noticing Dan having grabbed his arm.

“I’d like that, very much” Dan said softly

“okay then I guess this is the start” Phil smirked feeling his body warm as he looked at Dan, the perfect stranger sitting next to him as he vowed to be by his side forever.

And for years to come Phil would always be his sunshine, and Dan would never be lost or alone in the dark


End file.
